Does he make you feel?
by That-Spoons-Girl
Summary: What if...Ginny found love with Draco, only to then find lust with his father.
1. Chapter 1

He ran his free hand from her face down to the cup of her breast. "Well," he muttered, "Look what's been hiding under here" he squeezed it gently. Despite the fact she balked at his touch she had to stifle a gasp.

"I bet you are hot as hell under these lifeless clothes, I bet Draco is very pleased. Do you please him? Does he please you?"

Again she began to struggle, but he held her firm.

"Now come on" he teased "Answer my question, does he make you cum?"

She sat silent

"Ahh, or is it that you pretend that he does." She turned away from him, confirming his suspicion. "But you know what it feels like, you've done it to yourself, you naughty little girl" No one had asked her intimate questions of any sort before, and he seemed to know the right questions to ask. Despite the fear she could feel a tingling on the depths of her.

His hand had found its way to the bottom of her T-shirt and was weaving its way underneath.

"Don't be ashamed, you and Draco are only young, he's not expected to know how to pleasure a woman's body. Let me give you an insight."

She felt his hand lift her bra and began to massage her breasts. As he rubbed his thumb over her nipple he leant in and kissed her on the neck, the nipple hardened, she gasped and he nibbled on her neck further. She tried to squirm away from his touch but there was nowhere to go. His attention moved to her other breast and again she gasped in response.

"Mmm, Ginny, you are so soft and sweet," he murmured into her neck. "Don't fight it my little princess, relax for me, show me what you are capable of." She turned away from him and screwed her eyes against the tears that were welling.

He began unfastening her belt, rubbing his hands over her jeans between her legs. She desperately fought the urge to press herself against his hands, still hoping that if she showed little interest he would stop. But he didn't, as he opened the button and the zip he heard her breath tremble when his hands touched her skin.

"Oh god, please..." she begged

"Please what?" he asked in reply. She didn't know, was it please stop or please more?

He gave her more, pushing himself into her as much as possible, this time she groaned fully and pushed herself towards him, trying to get as much of himself within her, he began to set a rhythm, increasing slowly, until he found the right pace for her, as he did she began to moan and move with him, her breath becoming more ragged, her face now pushing into his at her neck. Her whole body now shuddered with an electricity she had never felt before, her nerve endings were on fire. Once he was satisfied she had reached the brink he allowed her the release.

"You are indeed a rare treat. The bathroom is down the corridor, first room on the right, and if you want a little lie down there is the spare bedroom next to it. And let's not tell Draco right away, it'll be our little secret." He stood and left the room, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So...believe it or not, I'm not actually a huge Ginny/Lucius Shipper...HOWEVER they are so fun to mess with.**

**May continue this on...may not, depends on what people think. **

**Enjoy!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny took a deep breath and looking into the mirror she admired the stunning silk dress hugging her frame, today was the day that she was going to marry Draco. As her mind drifted over the ceremony she had painstakingly planned the door swung open and Lucius walked in.

"what are you doing here?" she spat out glaring at the man

"I need to make sure that you are going to be a good bride." She did not know what to say. She sat and watched as he unzipped his black pants and removed himself, her mind went blank. She did not know what to do. Here she was in her wedding gown, on her wedding day and a man, her fiancé's father no less, and the man she swore would never touch her again was exposing himself to her just before she was to take her vows. "That's a good girl, now SUCK IT!" he growled as he reached out with his left hand, pulling her to her knees as he grabbed the back of her head, bunching up her wedding veil. She felt the pressure on the back of her head.

She could have yelled, she could have fought, but she did not. She put her hands on each of his legs just above the knee and opened her mouth. His strong hands grabbed a handful of her hair and squeezed. It hurt. She tried not to gag as his cock hit the back of her throat. She had never been so turned on in all her life.

"You think I didn't notice, you filthy bitch? You think all those meetings I didn't notice how submissive you are? Fuck I knew I could have you whenever I wanted, I just made the decision to use your whore of a mouth now because this is what I like." He yanked her head back and stared in her eyes. "Do you like that Ginevra?"

Ginny used her free hands trying desperately to get to her pussy. She was dripping wet but so many layers of clothes were in the way. Then Lucius saw what she was trying to do and laughed. "I own you bitch" he pulled his cock out of her mouth and her lips begrudgingly let it go. She strained at his grip to get it back in her mouth, and then she felt a slap on her face, then another. "You're a bad little slut, aren't you?" he sneered down at her.

"Tell me what you want you, tell me what you want NOW." he demanded. On her knees with his cock just inches from her face she knew what she wanted. Ginny knew what she HAD to have. It made no sense to her, it didn't have to. She knew she was being taken, she knew she was being used and she loved it. She looked up at the Lucius,

"Bend me over and fuck me in my wedding dress, please?" She batted her eyes, Ginny wanted her aching pussy to be filled. The next thing she knew he grabbed her hair and pulled her up standing. Even in her heels she was still five inches shorter than him. He was so strong and she so skinny and weak. She knew this man could do anything he wanted. She hoped that he would.

Ginny was pushed face down into the couch and he held her ass high. With his strong hand he pushed her face into the cushion. She could feel him throwing the back of her wedding gown up over her back. She pushed her ass as high up into the air as she could to give him better access. Finally she could feel him rip the last piece of fabric in the way and pull her lace panties down to her ankles forcing her legs closer together than she wanted.

She could feel him bend down and whisper in her ear. "You think this is about you? You really are a stupid harlot aren't you? This is about me and what I want and how I want to use your body. I don't give a fuck about your pleasure. You're just a body to me, you dumb child and I know you love it, you are going to have to please yourself I'm going to do as I please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: By request...part II.<strong>

**Writing this I realised how much fun I could have with this couple, and this series...**

**So prepair for more as Ginny enters married life with Draco and Sexual deviancy with Lucius.**

**Peace**

**X **


	3. Chapter 3

"Your going to stay away from me you sick old man! I'm married to your son! You will not treat me like some common..."

"Imperio, now...Place your hands on the desk," he whispered in her ear. He pulled her hips back so she could feel his crotch pressed hard into her from behind. She was scared. He pulled up her tight blouse over her breasts and let it rest just under her armpits. She felt the fear of what was going to happen to her. "Please don't," she pleaded through her ragged breath. He unsnapped her bra in the back and let it fall forward. A quick rush of breath escaped from her as his fingers touched her naked breasts and brushed against her swelling nipples. His large rough hands held the full tits as he pinched her, rolling them between his fingers and heard her pleading moan, "Please, you can't. Please," she exhaled through aroused lips.

He reached under her arms now and pulled the blouse and bra completely off. She was naked from the waist up and stood there motionless in only her tight skirt wondering what was next. Again his fingers were on her tits and pinching more urgently, Her hair was pushed to the side and his lips were on her neck as he continued mauling her. Without realizing it she pushed her hips back into him, needing to feel his hard cock wedged firmly in her back. He was using her inflamed body as his toy. His tongue and then his teeth were on her neck and wetness was forming between her legs. Slight moans were coming from her lips and she had lost all control to stop him. Her palms were still glued to the desk where he told her to put them.

Still behind her, he pressed her forward until she began to bend her torso onto the wooden top. She was face down and half naked on the desk as he placed her hands so they gripped the far edge of the desk. She was bent over and spread out for him. "Don't move your hands," he told her.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged him. He ignored her and reached down and pulled the hem of her tight skirt up all the way above her hips. It sat there like a wide black belt on her waist. Her ass pointed out invitingly. A hand dropped to her ass and he knew he was looking at her naked body bent over and ready for him to take; to fuck; to rape her again or at least that's what Ginny told herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN To hell with it, Here is another chapter for this twisted story. **

**Enjoy.**

**Peace**

**X**


End file.
